El plan acerca de mis sentimientos
by Sun the psiquic human
Summary: Idiota, no estoy celoso Popo , es como decir que Lucas siente celos de Ness, vamos esquimal tarado, deja de ser un casanova y deja de ligarte a Ness, harás llorar a Lucas. Se sincero conmigo, ¿acaso ya no me quieres o solo esto es parte de un plan? En progreso.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, mi primera historia, guau. Un NessxLucas y un Toon LinkxPopo...necesito ir al psiquiatra

Y bien, todos ya saben que Super Smash Bros no me pertenece así que sera mejor que continué...le pertenecen a nintendo, sega, blah blah...

-¡Te odio!

-¿He? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo de que por qué? Te odio y siempre te odiare Popo.

-Toon Link... ¿Qué te hecho para que me odies tanto?

-¿Cómo de que por qué? ¿Que no es obvio?

Para Popo nunca seria obvio, Toon Link siempre estaría celoso de que él estuviera junto a Ness conversando y, en cierto modo coqueteando con él. Lucas lo había dicho también, que también estaba un poco celoso pero nunca lo admitiría, ¿Por qué? Simple, a Lucas le gusta Ness.

El psíquico azabache también quería a Lucas ¿por qué no lo decía? Otra cosa simple, Lucas era bastante tímido y nunca había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos, lo cual hacia que Ness dudara.

Y Toon Link, pobre, sufriendo por que el esquimal masculino no le hacía caso ¿Por qué...?

Porque todo era parte de algo…para que Lucas y Toon Link al fin dijeran sus sentimientos.

Quisieran o no….


	2. Chapter 2 Este juego se puede jugar de d

Oh si…el segundo capítulo y, ¡obtuve un review! De una de mis autoras favoritas Ensoleillement de esas autoras inspiradoras, y por cierto…al rating M es el rating M así que…. ¡en algún fucking momento habrá lemon! Y esta historia es para la gente que adora esas dos parejas…

Super Smash Bros no me pertenece si no a Nintendo, Sega y a sus respectivos autores…. ¡Gracias al mundo que crearon Mother!

Gracias por leer esta porquería de historia y ahora sí, el segundo capítulo:

La mañana siguiente (habitación de Popo Nana, y Toon Link)….

-Agh…que día

-¡Levántate grandísimo idiota! ¡Ya son las diez y tú como si nada!

-Ya voy mamá

La rutina de siempre, Toon Link siempre le gritaba a Popo exigiéndole levantarse y el esquimal siempre terminaba obedeciéndolo, aunque de mala gana, luego se alistaban e iban al comedor en una mesa apartada de los demás luchadores, compuesta de 6 sillas, para Toon Link, Popo, Ness, Lucas, Nana y Red. Sí preguntan por los dos últimos…no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde carajo andan.

Y hablando de Ness y Lucas…

-¡Hola!-saludó Ness, quien estaba junto a Lucas, sentados en la mesa de la cual hablé anteriormente.

-Hola Toon Link y…hola Popo-Lucas bajó la vista al ver al esquimal masculino.

-Hey, hola chavales- Popo se sentó al lado derecho de Ness y, coqueto le guiñó el ojo, quien sonrió ante aquel gesto, deprimiendo ligeramente al rubio.

-Hola a ambos…-Toon Link tomó asiento al lado de Lucas algo serio, y un poco celoso.

-Y…em…ayer los oí discutiendo ¿Por qué?-Ness intento iniciar una conversación en vano. Intentó otra cosa-¿Han visto a Nana?-Joder, el veterano no se daba cuenta de que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso. Un último intento, por si las dudas-¿Saben quiénes van a pelear hoy?

Titubeando, Lucas levantó la mano.

-Lucas, sabes bien que no necesitas levantar la mano para opinar, escúpelo de una vez-Toon Link empezó a interesarse en el asunto.

-Yo sé quiénes van a pelear.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiénes?

-Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario y bueno…el cuarto en el stage de Delfino Plaza.

-¿Y quién es el cuarto?-preguntó Popo

Lucas alzó la vista y observó al trío.

-Yo…

-¿Qué?-Ness soltó de repente incrédulo.

-Lo que oyeron, pelearé contra ellos y estoy decidido a ganar-le repitió el rubio, con un coraje nunca antes visto.

-Guau Lucas, me sorprende tu increíble repentina valentía.-El muchachito de la túnica abrazó al introvertido rubio y con un gesto de maldad pura hacia Popo y quizás Ness le robó un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonrosar.

Muchos sentimientos crecieron dentro de Ness, Ira, Furia, Tristeza y Celos. Él sintió ganas de separarlos a ambos, no quería permitir que su mejor amigo fuera abrazado por alguien tan…tan… algo como Toon Link.

-Estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Lucas si los vences.-La actuación de Toon Link le estaba resultando muy bien, así que apretó el abrazo, Lucas seguía estático, pero tan rojo como un Máximo Tomato.

Ness no podía soportarlo más, era el momento de hacer una escenita, pero alguien se le adelantó:

-¡Oye!-Popo frunció el ceño, molesto- estás apretujando al pobre de Lucas.

-En realidad no me molesta en lo absoluto- el introvertido novato sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que Toon Link sonriera también, pero de manera triunfal-no se preocupen que no me molesta, solo incomoda un poco, pero no importa.

-Aun así, Toon Link será mejor que te despegues en Lucas o te prometo que te incrustaré mi bate de beisbol donde nunca podrás sacarla –Gruñó Ness bastante cabreado.

-Vale pues, que carácter…-el espadachín se separó de Lucas y le sonrió pícaramente, el novato de camisa roja y amarilla le regresó inocentemente la sonrisa, enojando más al azabache. Popo solo veía con la mirada aun fruncida como Toon Link invadía ligeramente el espacio personal de Lucas, Ness estaba a punto de golpear al joven de verde pero fue interrumpido.

-"_Atención Brawlers, la pelea de cuartos de final está por iniciar un poco antes debido al clima, lamentamos las molestias por interrumpirlos en el desayuno pero es indispensable que se presenten en la zona de plataformas….EY BRO,¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MIS CALZONES DE CORAZONCITOS?... Crazy, tú no usas calzones…CIERTO…. ¡PARTY!...es una vergüenza para la naturaleza… atentamente los hermanos hand…. ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS CALZONES DE CORAZONCITOS?...que yo no sé a la mier…_"

-Están locos ambos-susurró Popo en voz baja-¿cómo es que pueden hablar si no tienen boca?

-Esa es la pregunta del millón- le respondió Ness suspirando.

-Jeje-Lucas sonrió tímidamente- hay que ir a la plataformas de pelea.

-¡Vamos entonces!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Me siento amada por fin!

Muy bien, el tercer capítulo, y la historia la empecé el viernes ¿no? Que locura, y bien, me he dado cuenta que tengo muchísimos review para mi gusto, juro que creí que, como autora novata, no tendría ninguno, bueno al punto, la historia se compondrá de alrededor de 5 capítulos y luego los oneshots, a la mierda con el orden de los fics, lol por eso tengo mi hermoso cuarto desmadrado.

Y una noticia más, borraré la historia, mentiras, lo que pasa es que quizás la semana siguiente no pueda actualizar, culpen a la pinche secundaria.

Seguro que ya saben que no me pertenecen los personajes, si lo hicieran juro que haría mother 4.

¡Bueno, a la historia!... (Insertar música de corto en la que salen la cara de los superhéroes)

Después de la pelea…

-¡Sí, gané!-el rubio se reunió con sus amigos al obtener la increíble victoria contra los malotes más nenazas del torneo, ya que no habían podido con Lucas.

-Felici…-Ness empezó a hablar dispuesto a felicitar a su mejor amigo, pero Toon Link se le adelantó.

-¡Congratulations Luquitas!-el espadachín gritó abrazando al introvertido novato, ya que cierta personita estaba allí, y sí, esa personita separó a ambos.

-¡Toon Link, deja de hacer eso!-el esquimal se veía furioso y Ness lo fulminaba con la mirada llena de odio.

-Aaww, vamos-el nombrado alzó una ceja cínicamente-tú andas todo el maldito abrazando a Ness, así que nada me impide que yo sea así con Lucas.

-¿Qué mierdas pasa por tu cabeza?-gruñó Ness bastante furioso.

-Oigan, en realidad no me….-el novato victorioso empezó a hablar, pero el muchachito de túnica verde lo impidió.

-¡Oh come on, Lucas!-el de verde tomó a Lucas del antebrazo algo molesto y acercó su rostro exageradamente al de el rubio de camisa rayada.-vamos a hablar, en privado.-nunca había sonado tan… ¿furioso?

-Pe-pero…

-¡Vamos a hablar, o te juro que te incrustaré un Thropy de Palutena por donde no brilla el maldito Sol!

-Urgh…-Lucas tragó saliva nervioso-adiós Ness, Popo-dicho eso el espadachín se llevó al jovencito de ahí al área de duchas.

Ya en privado… (Insertar música de la de los superhéroes…)

-Bien, Lucas será mejor de que te des cuenta ya.

-¿De qué?-preguntó él. Toon Link rodó sus ojos ante semejante inocencia.

-Popo y Ness traman algo contra nosotros, y vamos a seguirles el juego, además ¿no te has fijado que últimamente Popo y Ness se coquetean mutuamente y enfrente de ellos?

-Pe-pero Toon Link, quizá Popo y Ness se gustan, y así es su relación.-Lucas bajó la cabeza deprimido, observando el suelo-…tú sabes bien que son muy buenos amigos…

-Pero eso es ilógico…N-no puede ser cierto-el corazón de Toon Link latía sin control ante aquella declaración, no quería pensar que el esquimal que tanto amaba tenía una relación sentimental con el psíquico azabache que el rubio de camisa rayada adoraba. Se sacudió la cabeza, borrando ese pensamiento- ambos traman algo, llegaré al fondo de esto y tú vendrás conmigo, quieras o no.

-Disculpa Toon Link pero no quiero inmiscuirme en esto-pidió Lucas, con un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Lucas! yo sé que Popo y Ness traman algo, además…-el muchachito de la túnica alzó pícaramente las cejas-… ¿no que querías a Ness para tí solito?

-¡C-Cállate!-el rubio se puso rojito y agitó las manos, pensando en cosas que no quería, mejor dicho debía pensar.-está bien, todo será a tu manera.

Y hablando del dúo…

-Mira allá están,-Lucas fijó su vista y los señaló a ambos, al esquimal y al psíquico acercándose a lo lejos a ellos.

-De acuerdo, tengo una idea, no me agrada ni te agradará…-Lucas volteó a verlo-a la cuenta de tres simularemos un beso, pero no lo haremos,-Toon Link por un momento pensó que le gustaría ser Ness, pero rápidamente se concentró, observó la cara de Lucas, en shock total-¿de acuerdo? Y yo fingiré una declaración, pero tú sabes que me gusta…-el Initio miró de reojo a Popo quién, ahora corría hacia ellos, debido a un mal presentimiento.

-¿Q-qué?-Lucas no podía moverse, aún su cuerpo seguía en shock.- ¿y cómo lo harás?

-Yo sé hacerlo, lo intentaré con Popo luego, quiero ver si se la tragan…-Toon Link subió la voz para que ambos (Ness y Popo) pudieran oírlo.-solo ignora lo que te voy a decir….¡Me gustas!

-¿Qué?-Popo y Ness quedaron shockeados y no se esperaron que Toon Link al parecer besara a Lucas, La maldad y los celos de Toon Link no tenían límites…

No tenían límites…

Cuando Toon Link se apartó de Lucas, obviamente no se besaron ¿okey? Sonrío triunfal pero observó que Popo andaba al borde de las lágrimas, y solo…ambos se fueron…cada uno por su lado. El esquimal alejándose rápidamente de la escena y Ness, miró con dolor a su mejor amigo antes de dirigirse a su habitación

-Toon Link…te pasaste de la raya-Lucas observó cómo su amor secreto se alejaba y se sintió tan…roto. Tuvo ganas de ir a explicarle a Ness que todo era un plan y que él lo amaba pero Toon Link lo detuvo.

-Todo está saliendo como planeé….quédate quieto.

-¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?-Lucas estaba molesto, no quería que eso pasara y quería socorrer a su príncipe de gorra roja, así que abofeteó a Toon Link mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-yo quiero a Ness, y cuando amas a alguien deseas protegerlo, si tu amas a Popo como tú dices amarlo ¿Por qué lo hieres así?-Toon Link lo soltó después de reflexionar y Lucas fue en busca de Ness a pases grandes y rápidos.

-Lucas…-el espadachín sonrío-todo está saliendo como planeé, solo que…

Recordó las lágrimas de Popo y lo que se compañero dijo ¿enserio amaba a Popo? De eso no había duda pero, quizás Lucas tenía razón…No, Toon Link amaba a Popo pero su plan era lograr que Lucas le dijera a Ness lo que sentía, en costa de su felicidad, ¿por qué? Porque Lucas y Ness eran sus mejores amigos y Popo su amor, y para eso eran los amigos…

Y tenía la certeza de que Lucas de lo agradecería….

Al fin, fui…esperen, antes de que me abucheen por esta mierda, déjenme decirles que el próximo capítulo está lleno de NessxLucas y que deben poner en los review si quieren el lemon para esta pareja o no.

Por cierto, gracias por apoyarme todos, los adoro

Se despide cordialmente…Karol Lynda Montes Gonzales alias, Sun the psiquic Human


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien, si hago esto es porque el siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, y estoy intentando mejorar, enserio ¡esta historia la hice a los 12 años! Y bueno, considerando mi posición actual de escritora novata, acepto las críticas, no como otros.

Y el Lemon… bueno, dado que no me han especificado, haré de ambas parejas. Pero debo avisarles que no soy una buena escritora en cuanto al Lemon, así que por favor no me maten sin un buen motivo.

Ya saben que Super Smash Bros no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, enserio. Hago esto con fin de entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro.

Muy bien, vamos con el Chapter 4, me siento toda una anciana en cuanto a mi joven edad.

…

-¡Ness!

Lucas llevaba tiempo corriendo, buscando a Ness. Buscó por cada rincón, el campo de girasoles, la piscina, la sala, cualquier lugar. Después de una hora o dos de buscar por los pasillos, cuartos y habitaciones de toda la mansión, no sin recibir algunas burlas e insultos por parte de los demás Smashers, llegó a su habitación la cual compartía con Ness.

Y ahí lo vio, Ness estaba jugando con su yoyo "desinteresadamente", sin prestarle atención a Lucas, quién respiraba agitadamente de tanto correr.

-¿Ness?-Lucas lo llamó, y se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir, no quería que Ness lo viera llorar, o mejor dicho, que pensara que era débil.

-Luke, ¿te gusta Toon Link?-el veterano le preguntó sin mirar al rubio, quién quedó atónito.

-¡N-no!-respondió después de unos segundos, en voz alta.-quero decir, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno, él te besó, tiene sentido que lo pregunte- por el tono de su voz, Ness parecía dolido.

-Eso es una vil mentira…

-Yo los vi Lucas, no seas mentiroso-Ness no quería mirarlo, y Lucas no notaba que el muchachito de la gorra roja estaba llorando en silencio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir?-El novato preguntó con voz temblorosa- además a ti no debería importarte eso, tu relación con Popo es bastante notoria-su voz se quebró pero siguió hablando- …Toon Link y yo no nos besamos, él solo quiso fingirlo para que Popo se creyera el cuento, yo jamás haría algo que te hiriera porque yo eh….yo pues…

-¿Lucas?-Ness al fin volteó a ver a su compañero y no podía creer lo que veía…

Lucas soportaba las ganas de llorar, no permitía que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos e intentaba con sus brazos eliminarlas, el chico legendario abandonó su yoyo, que cayó al suelo y se dirigió a donde el psíquico novato estaba, y cuando llegó, rodeó sus brazos en la espalda del introvertido chico, y lo atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

-¿N-Ness?

-Desahógate Luke-Ness le dio unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero la deshizo al oír sollozos apagados de su adorable rubio.

-Te quiero Ness…realmente te quiero…-el jovencito hundió su cara en el cuello de Ness y se soltó a llorar al fin, esperando el rechazo.

Ness quedó estático, ¿acaso Lucas dijo…? ¿Lucas enserio había dicho que…?

-Luke-el veterano lo llamó dulcemente al recuperarse de su shock , el nombrado no respondío-hey, Lucas – el rubio se apartó lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente y fijó su vista llorosa en los ojos violetas de Ness, cuales ya no tenían rastro de lágrimas.-¿enserio me quieres?

-Bueno…-Lucas bajó la vista, poniéndose rojito-pregúntale a Toon Link, él tiene toda la culpa.

-No le eches la culpa a ese maniático, ahora respóndeme.

-Te quiero, pero por favor…si no sientes lo mismo no me odies, ni pienses mal de mí.-Lucas bajó la vista, ahora negándose a verlo

El veterano volvió a entrar en estado de shock, perdido en un mundo de posibilidades junto a su amado Lucas y su probable felicidad, hasta que volvió en s, cuando dos suaves manos se colocaron en sus hombros y los ojos de su adorado rubio miraron los suyos fijamente.

El novato acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al suyo, Lucas cerró los ojos con fuerza y atrajo el rostro de Ness al de él, logrando al fin su mayor sueño.

Ness no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos…Lucas lo estaba besando.

¡Lucas lo estaba besando!

Ness adoraba aquella suave sensación, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos, relajarse e ir al siguiente nivel, sus manos descansaron en la cintura del rubio y su lengua intentó buscar entrada en la cavidad de la otra, la cual fue accedida fácilmente.

Ambas lenguas se encontraron en una hermosa danza sensual, en una guerra para determinar el papel dominante, el cual Ness ganó fácilmente y podría tener la oportunidad de marcar su territorio para que nadie más se le acercase a su adorado Lucas.

Los brazos de Lucas se enredaron en el cuello de Ness, amplificando aquel contacto y, el veterano lentamente y son suavidad empujó a su fiel amante directamente a la cama, quedando él encima de Lucas.

Después de unos cuantos segundos más ambos se separaron, con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

-Ness, ¿tú también me quieres?-preguntó Lucas después de unos segundos, con la respiración agitada.

-Quizás…-cantó él con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro-Luke, el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Enserio?-los ojos del rubio tenían un brillo singular,-¿entonces porque tú y Popo…?-no terminó la pregunta, estaba bastante avergonzado.

-Ah, eso…-el rostro de Ness entró en un estado absoluto de seriedad-La idea era de Popo, para que Toon Link dejara de comportarse como un matón y de una vez le dijera lo que sintiera, pero inconscientemente tú entraste en el juego, lo siento Luke, no pensé que todo llegaría tan lejos.

-No importa…lo único que me interesa en este momento es que estoy junto a ti…

...

Afuera de la de la habitación, la sonrisa en Toon Link era bastante evidente, una sonrisa maniática y alegre.

-Todo salió como lo planeé…algún día me lo agradecerás Lucas…pero…

De repente pensó en Popo, y las lágrimas derramadas en el proceso, ahora tenía que llegar a él pero sinceramente, ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Mentirle para conquistarlo? así no era él, a veces quizás pero no era capaz de herir a Popo más de lo que ya estaba, porque Toon Link lo amaba, ¿y entonces qué? Él no lo sabía pero tenía que hacer algo, quizás explicarle todo funcionaría.

-Ojalá que funcione y que él me ame como yo a él…

…

Muy bien, me cansé de tanto escribir, aunque apenas son como mil palabras, soy una vergüenza pero al menos intento mejorar.

Y bien, el siguiente capítulo a los amantes del Toon LinkxPopo van a gritar, escurrir sangre por la nariz y quizás morir por paro cardiaco.

¿Y saben otra cosa más? La próxima historia de capítulos será de un Lucas yandere, enserio. Se me ocurrió mientras la maestra de ciencias veía anime con los del salón.

Se despide para el próximo capítulo Karol Lynda alias Sun the psiquic human.


	5. Chapter 5

El Chapter 5 al fin Chavales…

Todos griten y alcen la voz porque esto estará que arde…en realidad el Lemon está en el próximo capítulo pero qué más da ¿no?

Toon Link perderá su orgullo y el autoestima, y soy una escritora cruel, mentiras.

Bueno, esto es para perder el aburrimiento y una parte de este capítulo, junto al reto de Enso (¡te admiro!) se perdió, así que improvisé e hice esto, aunque quedó mucho más corto de lo esperado.

Y mi hermano menor me jode con que le siguiera a la historia y en una de sus jodidas partes…la inspiración llegó a la puerta de mi casa.

El disclaimer ya lo saben y también me disculpo por si tengo errores de ortografía

…

Toon Link seguía en su mirada acosadora hacia Ness y Lucas y de repente….

-¡ACHÚ!- Toon Link estornudó.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Lucas, cuidado…puede ser Red

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Red?

-¡Yo que sé! –El psíquico azabache abrió la puerta y se halló al espadachín apenado -Ah, eres tú.

-Sí, soy yo…-el rubio de la gorra verde infló su pecho orgulloso y sonrió con superioridad- soy tu amo.

-Tu amo ni que ocho cuartos idiota, tú nos debes una maldita explicación…

-Pues yo te digo que no, porque estoy ocupado.

-¿En qué? ¿En hacer llorar a Popo más?

-¡Popo estaba fingiendo!- Toon Link intentaba engañarse a él mismo, Ness lo sabía a la perfección.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si estaba fingiendo? ¡Estoy hablando con un idiota con mayúsculas!

-¡El que habla con un idiota eres tú! –De repente lo pensó- retiro eso…

Lucas soltó una risa un tanto tímida pero su mirada irradiaba preocupación.-Debes hablar con Popo Toon, de seguro está muy deprimido o algo así.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lucas tenía razón, quizás y no quiero tanto a Popo como yo creía, quizás y tal vez esto no valga la pena, quizás yo debería alejarme de él…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Porque es la verdad…! Si realmente amara a Popo yo no hubiera hecho esto, no valgo la pena ¡Nunca valí la maldita pena!

-No digas eso- Lucas pidió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no vi que soy un inútil?

Ahí Ness lo comprendió, Toon Link había perdido toda autoestima y orgullo.

Las lágrimas lo afirmaron aún más, Toon Link no podía parar de llorar y sus hermosos ojos de gato brillaban intensamente por las lágrimas. Tenía un rubor por el llanto y sus pies temblaban.

De no pasa aquella situación, Ness se habría burlado. Pero aquello no valdría la pena.

Toon Link no tenía rastro de alegría y Lucas la había abrazado, intentando apaciguar su dolor.

-Tranquilo Toon…todo saldrá bien…

-Lucas…lo siento…

Por primera vez en su vida se derrumbó como una torre jengar, nadie lo había visto así y nunca querría que aquello pasara…no valía la pena.

-Chicos… ¿Qué ocu…rre?

¿Por qué Popo tenía que venir en aquel momento? ¿Por qué?

-¿Toon Link? ¿Qué ocurre? –la voz del esquimal sonaba natural, como si no hubiera llorado.

-Popo, las cosas em…salieron fuera de control…

-¿Fuera de control? ¿Cosas? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ness… será mejor que los dejemos solos…-sugirió el psíquico rubio.

-Pero si esto se va a poner bueno, cinco minutos más Lucas…

El jovencito de la camisa roja y amarilla tomó a el chico legendario de la oreja y sin piedad lo jaló junto con sí mismo a la salida, recibiendo quejidos por parte de Ness…

Popo y Toon Link habían quedado absolutamente solos…

…

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Prometo tardar menos en el próximo y perdón por estar tan corto…culpen a mi hermano


End file.
